We Will Be Together Again Someday
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: I am rewrite this story to make it more understandable and easier to follow. Please read the A/N in the first chapter for a summary of how this new story is written


**chapter 1: where it all started.**

**A/N: I decided to change this Story. I felt that all the flash backs in one chapter was too fast, so I decided to have a continuous flash back in the first seven chapters of my story. Each chapter will have a different point of vied in the present time to give you the idea on what the flash back is going to be this chapter the first flash back is going to be about how the Friendships between Dean,Kacey,Molly, Zander,and Stevie started. The second flash back of the chapter is going to be about the last day of fifth grade and how Stevie and Zander started seeing each other as more than friends and how Dean and Molly got together. The second chapter will be about the summer before sixth grade when Stevie, Dean, and Kacey are planning a surprise party for Molly and Zander, and how Zevie became a couple. the third chapter is all about sixth grade and relationships and the summer before seventh grade where Molly's family went on vacation while Stevie's and Dean's family went somewhere fourth chapter is about seventh grade and the summer before eighth. the fifth chapter is about 8th grade. the sixth chapter is about graduation and the party. the seventh chapter is about the Zevie break up. the eighth chapter is where the story actually begins.**

_Zanders POV_

I cant belive its been two years since I've seen her, since we've all been together. My name is Zander Robins. I have a twin sister Molly Garfunkel. We were adopted by a couple also known as our parents. Our mom gave Molly her maiden name, and our dad game me his last name. They have told us we were adopted at the age of seven my mom was my biological Mother's sister. We got taken under her guardians. The her and them I was talking about is my sisters boyfriend and my best friend Dean, his cousin and our best friend Kacey Simon, and my best friend and ex girlfriend Stevie. I grabbed my photo album that read the five besties that Stevie gave me for a graduation present. I turned to the first page it was a picture of the five of us when we were playing in the playground. I remember that day it was the day we met. Molly and I had just turned five years old.

_Flashback_

_Five each old Zander was chasing his twin sister Molly around their playground on their back yard when they saw their mom talking to three other ladies holding thier kids hand. the three kids looked like they were their age. _

_"Zandy wet go invite them to pway with them" five year old Molly said._

_"okau" Zander said taming Molly's hand and walking toward the new kids._

_" Hi My name is Zander this is my sister Mowwy" Zander said._

_"Hi my name is Stevie, these are my fwiends Kacey and Dean" Stevie said._

_"Do you guys wanna Pway with us?" Zander asked them._

_"Yes" They replied. Then they played all day everyday and started being best friends._

_End of Flash Back_

I smiled at that memory. " Hey what you doing?" My sister molly said as I turned the page."At the memories.

as I was flipping through the pages their was one that caught Mollys eye."OMG thts the summer before sixth when Dean and I started dating" she said. " Oh yeah and that was the summer I started seeing Stevie as more than a friend." I said we both smiled and looked at each other remember how it all happened

_Flashback_

_It was the second to last day of school. Stevie and I were talking about Molly and Dean._

_"so Dean is going to do it right?" Stevie asked._

_"yeah. He asked me last night and I said I was okay with it." I said. Just then I saw Molly calapse on the floor. _

_"OMG MOLLY!" I yelled running to my sister._

_"Stevie call 911, Dean Calll my dad, Kacey call my mom." I yelled._

_After five minutes the ambulence came._

_"Sorry sir but you cant come with her." The guy said._

_"Well too bad for you because shes my twin sister and I'm going with her" I yelled angrily._

_"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know. Of course you can come." The guy said. _

_"zander what happened." My parents asked. _

_" it's a long story. Dean will explain just follow the ambulance." I said and went IN with Molly. _

_Once we got to the hospital my parents hurried with Molly. _

_"Okay Dean what happened." I asked._

_"Well Molly and I were talking about us. And just as I was about to ask her out. She started feeling horrible. Then she collapsed. " he said._

_Now I was more shocked than normal._

_"Zander it's going to be okay." Stevie said hugging me. she is so cute when she hugs me._

_After two hours_

_"The friends and family of Molly Garfunkel" the doctor said._

_we all stood up."Um Molly will be okay, she has medicine now, but she does want to see Dean, Stevie, Kacey, and her brother." the doctor said._

_"um I'm her brother what room?" I asked _

_"room 803" he responded. We all went to Molly._

_"Hey Molly, you wanted to see us?" I asked._

_"Yup. I wanted you guys to be here when I told Dean my answer" she said._

_"Your answer to what?" I asked. I looked at dean._

_"Molly will you be my girlfriend?" He asked Mollly._

_"Yes a thousand times yes." she answered and they kissed. Kacey pulled put her pear phone and took a picture._

_End of flash Back_

That was a good day and a scary one" I said.

"Yeah. I really miss them though." she said

"Hey doesnt the jet leave soon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." I'll see you soon" she said and left to texas.

**A'n Review**


End file.
